Episode 7840 (1st June 2017)
Plot Carly has spent the night on the sofa. April questions why Carly was sleeping downstairs and reveals Marlon was also late home. Nell heads off to meet with social services but doesn't want Jai to accompany her. Jimmy and Nicola have been up all night trying to salvage the order they broke last night. Jai and the workers arrive at the factory and Nicola places the blame on the workers for the broken stock. Charity refuses to babysit Sarah and Jack, claiming she has the dentist later. Marlon calls round at Mulberry Cottage and tells Laurel that yesterday was a mistake. Laurel agrees not to say anything to Carly. At the same time, Carly tells Matt that she's not going with him, declaring yesterday was a mistake. Matt begs Carly not to do this as he can lose her again; Carly is adamant she's done with him. Carly begins to cry as she walks up to the café with April. In the café, Carly admits to Leyla that she's messed up so Leyla advises Carly to undo whatever she did wrong. Zak and Belle flog burgers outside The Woolpack. Zak tries to get Chrissie to buy some but Chrissie questions if she'll get them for free as they still have Lachlan's car. Lachlan reminds Chrissie that he gave them the car. At the factory, Nicola continues to place the blame for the broken stock on the workers leaving Jimmy feeling guilty. Carly pops into the pub kitchen where both she and Marlon admit they cheated on each other. Marlon admits he cheated with Laurel but insists Carly has no right to feel hurt as she' been playing away with Matt. Carly protests it was only once and explains she was actually with Matt yesterday to make money. Marlon is stunned when Carly explains the money was for ring so she could propose. Nicola continues to crack the whip at the factory in an attempt to get the order out. Nell fills Jai in on her meeting with social services and is hopeful she may get contact with her daughter. Carly runs into Matt at the Ford. She's in no mood but Matt reminds Carly about some of the things he loves about her. Marlon watches from afar as Matt tells Carly the bad times were when they were apart. Carly wonders why she got back in contact with Matt and informs him if he loves her, he needs to go - today. Carly pushes Matt and runs back to Tall Trees Cottage. Zak agrees to cover behind the bar again for Charity. Debbie is annoyed to see Charity all dressed up, confirming that her mother lied to her about going to the dentist. Marlon returns to Tall Trees Cottage where Carly asks what happened to them. Carly assures Marlon that she and Matt just shared a kiss. Marlon explains to Carly that he went to kiss Laurel but she pushed him away. Carly states their actions cancel each other out and they shouldn't let a stupid kiss with an ex come between them. Marlon isn't so sure. Lisa and Kerry are onto Nicola and Jimmy. Jimmy makes excuses but they see through them. Kerry tells Nicola that the game is up so Nicola blames Jimmy for the smashed the order. Lachlan apologises to Belle on behalf of Chrissie. Belle tries to figure out if there is anything more between Lachlan and Sookie. Lachlan and Belle arrange to meet later. Carly gets down on one knee and asks Marlon to marry her. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Bernice White - Samantha Giles Guest cast *Matt - Jack Hickey *Sookie - Olivia Atkinson Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and driveway *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, staff room and office *The Woolpack - Exterior, kitchen and bar *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Café Main Street - Interior *Ford - Footbridge Notes *Only one episode was broadcast on this date due to coverage of the live semi-final of Britain's Got Talent immediately following this episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,800,000 (24th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes